The object of the invention is a method of estimating the temperature of the air in the internal cavity of a tire whilst running and the application of this method to the detection of an abnormal operating of a tire and a running-flat system.
It is known that temperature is an important parameter for the operating of rubber objects because of the appreciable variations in the physical and mechanical properties of these objects according to this temperature. With regard to tires, the temperature of the air in the internal cavity defined by the wheel and the tire is an important indicator of the operating conditions of the tire. It is in addition not always very easy to measure this temperature whilst running and a requirement exists to be able to estimate it reliably.